pewdiepie_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg1 (born: October 24, 1989 29), better known online as PewDiePie (formerly Pewdie), is a Swedish YouTuber, comedian, vlogger, gamer, and founder of Tsuki Market (along with his wife, Marzia). He is currently the 2nd most subscribed YouTube channel and the most subscribed YouTuber with over 101 million subscribers and the 11th most viewed YouTube channel with over 23 billion views. He was the most viewed channel from December 29, 2014, to February 14, 2017 and the most subscribed YouTuber from August 15, 2013, to March 27, 2019 before being surpassed by T-Series. He was the most subscribed YouTuber again from April 1, 2019, to April 14, 2019 before T-Series surpassed him again. He is, however still the most subscribed Swedish YouTuber and the most subscribed individual. Originally, Felix was well-known for his horror playthroughs and reactions but nowadays, he is notorious for his freestyle/skit humor, vlogs, satirical commentary and multiple notable series such as Meme review, LWIAY (Last Week I Asked You, a parody of Jacksfilms Yesterday I Asked You), PewNews and Minecraft. The name "PewDiePie" was formed by the term "Pew! (as in a gun shooting) Die!", which was his original channel. When he supposedly forgot his password, he created another channel by adding the suffix 'Pie' because "he loves pie", resulting in PewDiePie. Since 2010, it has been his main YouTube channel. Le History Felix first joined YouTube on December 19, 2006. His earliest YouTube channel is Pewdie. In the beginning, he recorded gaming videos which usually revolved around Call of Duty on the channel. However, in 2010, he forgot the password but later remembered it in January 2012, at which point he deleted the original videos. Most content on the Pewdie channel consists of gaming, but there are vlogging videos as well. The first Fridays with PewDiePie videos were first uploaded on this channel3. Ever since 2013, the Pewdie channel has been inactive. Felix started as a CoD and Minecraft YouTuber on his main PewDiePie channel in 2010 and 2011. Like many other Call of Duty YouTubers then, he played short clips of his best kills and added comedic edits while commentating the game. With an old YouTube friend, Baz, he also did Minecraft let's plays. Felix had already gained a few thousand subscribers before playing Amnesia, which skyrocketed his channel. He also has a friend who uploads short clips from his videos under the channel SkaterOfFabulous, which he mentioned in a "Fridays with PewDiePie" Q&A episode. Felix started to gain media attention in 2012, as he uploaded videos of his dark humor and reactions to computer games and horror games, which really boosted his subscriber growth. Kjellberg gained the title of "most subscribed YouTube channel of all time" on August 15, 2013, surpassing Smosh. He eventually dropped to #2 after YouTube Spotlight surpassed him on November 2, 2013. On December 8, 2013, he beat the channel to reclaim the #1 spot, then lost it a day later to YouTube again. After several hours on December 9, he reclaimed the title once again but three days later, reclaiming it on December 22 of that year. He gained the second most amount of subscribers in 2012, jumping from slightly under 100,000 to 3.5 million subscribers, just behind JennaMarbles, the second-most in 2013, jumping from 3.5 to 19.3 million subscribers that year, just behind YouTube Spotlight, the most in 2014 by gaining nearly 14 million subscribers, the most again in 2015 behind by gaining over 8 million subscribers, the most once more in 2016 by gaining nearly 10 and a half million subscribers, and was ranked in the top twenty most subscriber gains in 2017, gaining nearly 8 million new subscribers that year. The war between him and T-Series resulted in almost 30 million new subscribers in the last four months of 2018, from which 6.62 million was gained only in December. He's affiliated with two popular games, PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator and PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist. He also wrote a book in October 2015 called "This Book Loves You". He has transitioned more into vlogging, reviewing and other internet topics. Felix is close friends with Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, CinnamonToastKen and many others, and is known to collaborate with other YouTubers rather frequently. His real life Felix was born in Gothenburg, Sweden. He graduated from Göteborgs Högre Samskola in 2008 and attended the Chalmers University of Technology to pursue a degree in Industrial Economics and Technology Management, but left in 2011 because he was bored. While it was said that he wanted to do more on Youtube to drop out from Chalmers, in 2017 Kjellberg clarified, "Why does everyone get this story wrong? ... I dropped out of university because I didn't like it. To drop out of university to pursue YouTube, that'd just be f**king stupid." He added that "industrial management and economics was boring as hell ... I couldn't relate to fucking anyone." Some of Felix's first subscribers say that he has changed a lot but still say "he's awesome".4 Felix's first job was selling hot dogs near a beach. He currently resides in Brighton, United kingdom